babynofandomcom-20200215-history
The Corn Shortage
Prologue: Perspective:Fawn Fawn looked down to see her pet deer Berry asleep beside her. Fawn smiled gently. She rolled onto her other side and woke up her sister. Foxy!" "Huh?" Foxy looked up. Her ginger hair was frizzled, her green eyes half-closed. "Fawn, it's the middle of the night! Go back to sleep." Fawn looked out the window nervously. "I'm going to go out," she said. "Where are you...going?" Foxy's voice was blurred as she yawned. "To Cattown's house." Fawn said the words simply. Foxy frowned. "Do you really think Cattown will be awake?" "Of course she'll be awake! She told us herself, she's a night owl." "Well, you'll just have to find out." A few heartbeats later, Fawn heard soft snoring. Okay, ''she told herself. ''I'd really need to get there, if only I didn't really think myself that Cattown would probably be asleep... *** ''Chapter One: Perspective:Misty Misty woke up in her room, the posters hung up on her wall. The breeze blew open the window. ''Why would I be awake this early? A noise blew with the breeze. "Ara," Misty called. "Is that you?" She just saw the trash cans being collected by the garbage truck. wrappers and boxes missed and fell on the street. It was a very foggy morning. Misty tip-toed out of her room and pots banged from downstairs. Ara and Mrs. Idels were down there. Ara was watching TV. "What are you doing this early?" asked Misty to Ara. "Mom woke me up!" replied Ara. Misty pulled Ara outside. A trail of wrappers, boxes, and corn cobs led to a certain house. "That's Cattown's house!" yelled Misty. Misty and Ara ran to the house and the trail turned, leading away from Cattown. "Follow it, let's get our bikes first." said Ara. Ara and Misty rode on their bikes to the trail, until the trail ended, at Blackberry Elementary. Fawn and Cattown were there. "Where's Foxy and-mph!" Misty put her hand over Ara's mouth. "What she means to say... Why are you girls here?" asked Misty. "The trail led here!" replied Cattown. Chapter Two Perspective:Ara Ara wondered what the trail was and why it was here, but then Misty fell. It was random, just like a storm coming out of the blue. Cattown immediately pulled her up and asked if she was okay. "I-I'm f-fine..." Misty stammered, trembling. Cattown stared at her. "Are you sure? You don't sound very fine ''to me. Ara became worried. What was with her sister? She looked again at Misty, shaking, helpless. ''What will we do? That was Ara's first thought. Should they call an ambulance? Should they just go home? She decided to go home. "Cattown, can you carry Misty's bike? And Fawn, could you help me support Misty? She can't really walk." Fawn, Misty, Ara, and Cattown all went to Ara's house, with Fawn telling Foxy to wait for them. When they got home, Ara said goodbye to Cattown and Fawn, and took Misty to her own bed, because Misty wouldn't be able to climb her loft bed. "What was that?" Ara asked, feeling scared that her sister was in deep danger. Misty shook her head. "Got no idea. I just fell off my bike and got shocked, I guess." Ara held her sister's hand and took a breath. "Promise you'll be okay." Misty looked up. "I promise." Chapter Three Perspective:Misty Misty still felt shaken by her sudden shock the day before. How did it happen? And why? She would never know. Later that day, Misty started feeling dizzy during dance class, and she had to sit down. Her dance teacher told her that she should have her mom pick her up. She nodded. "Hey Mom," Misty asked after a long silence in the car. "Yes honey?" Her mom answered without looking up. "Nevermind, I forgot." I looked out the window. When they arrived back home, Misty and Ara both had lunch together. Ara exclaimed happily, "PB&J! My favorite." She bit into her sandwich. Misty just ate hers like a depressed 4 year old, nibbling at it slowly. Ara looked at her. "Are you okay, Misty?" "Yeah, just not feeling well today." Misty sighed. Ara brightened. "You could ask Mum for something. I bet she can help!" "I suppose..." Misty answered. Chapter Four Perspective:Ara Ara knew Misty wasn't well. She had a high fever the night before, and nearly vomited that morning. This wasn't right. Ara told her mom about it. "Mom?" "Yes darling?" Her mother was knitting Ara's new shirt. Ara hesitated. "Mom, I do not think Misty is well. Is there any way you can help her?" '' Please say yes.'' "I'm sorry sweetie. We don't know what's going on, so there's not really anything we can do except talk to the doctor." Ara was disappointed with that. She didn't like doctors. Especially when they gave you shots. That afternoon, Ara went to Cattown's house for advice. When she got there, Cattown's green eyes went from happy to worried when she saw the look on Ara's face. "What is it? Lemme guess, is it about your sister?" Ara nodded, holding back tears. "Hey...I think Misty is going to be okay right? Maybe she just has a flu or something. It is winter, you know." Ara looked up. "You really think so?" "Maybe." The wise cat shrugged, then sighed. "You never really know with these things. It could be serious." Chapter Five Misty wondered where her sister went. " "Hey Mom," she asked. "Yes sweetie?" "Do you know where Ara went? I haven't seen her in hours." Her mom shrugged. "Probably down at Cattown's house. That's what she told me, anyway." "Do you know where Kai is?" Misty asked. "I don't know. He's probably still in Idaho. Misty felt lonely because none of her siblings were there. She felt dizzy, then fell asleep. *** Category:Books